


Worth It

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two were ridiculous, seriously. Whoever said guys couldn’t keep it in their pants had never met Jess and Amelia. Sam was legitimately concerned they were going to get arrested for public indecency one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Sam flipped through his text book noisily and coughed. Pointedly glaring across the scratched library table at Amelia, he pursed his lips and tapped his notebook with his pen.

Amelia grinned, shifting a little lower in her seat.

Next to her, Jess gasped and her eyes flew wide. She had been studying the same page of her text book for about five minutes now.

Those two were ridiculous, seriously. Whoever said guys couldn’t keep it in their pants had never met Jess and Amelia. Sam was legitimately concerned they were going to get arrested for public indecency one of these days.

It was exciting though. Stupidly so. His cock was so hard it was straining against his jeans and he flipped another page in his book like he was still trying to pretend he was studying. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when a squeaky wheel announced the approach of a library cart into their quiet little corner of the dusty third floor. Amelia went still, biting her lip, giggling across the table as a librarian passed behind them and disappeared down an aisle.

Jess banged her head quietly on the table and clutched the edge. Sam saw her squirming, could hear the hitch of her breath as she leaned back in her chair so she could spread her legs wider. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about getting on his hands and knees to crawl under the table and get a good look at what they were doing. It was obvious enough from the motion of Amelia’s arm, the occasional wet squelch, Jess’ panting.

But god did Jess have the prettiest pink pussy and Sam was drooling just thinking about it.

Leaning over, Jess buried her face in the crook of Amelia’s neck and shuddered, one hand coming up to clutch at Amelia’s shirt as she bit into the collar to stifle her groan. Face flushed pink, Jess shifted back up and ran a hand through her hair as she took a steadying breath after.

Amelia, she pulled her hand up and looked Sam straight in the eye as she licked off her fingers.

Groaning, Sam couldn’t help how he swayed closer over the table. Amelia crooked an eyebrow at him and held her hand out. Sam leaned forward, eyes darting around the quiet empty study area, before wrapping his lips around Amelia’s fingers to taste Jess on her. She was so fucking wet, christ, and he was maybe a little sloppy sucking down Amelia’s fingers and licking her palm like a dog.

Red faced, Sam huffed as he sat back in his chair and flipped another page of his book. Shit, what chapter was he even supposed to be on. He knew Amelia was up to no good when she self consciously glanced around, behind her at the corridor that led to the elevators, over to the book shelves where the librarian emerged from, squeaky wheeled cart pushed ahead on their way to the elevator. As soon as the doors binged closed and they were alone again, nearing closing time on a Wednesday, Amelia pushed her chair back and sank to her knees, crawling under the table.

Sam clapped a hand to his face to stifle his groan when Amelia nudged between his thighs under the table and undid his jeans.

Jess giggled at him across from the table and tapped her pencil on her book in mock consternation. She shook her head and tutted quietly as Sam curled forward and shifted his hips to get his pants open better and make room for Amelia. Glancing under the table at the riot of brown curls, he narrowed his eyes at Amelia’s devious grin right before she sank her plush lips down on Sam’s cock.

Oh god they were going to get in so much trouble one of these days. It could happen right now. Someone could walk up the steps. Maybe there was still someone between the shelves they didn’t notice. It made Sam’s pulse quicken and he could feel his shirt start to stick to his skin with sweat because his reaction to any kind of stress was apparently to sweat until he melted into a puddle.

Amelia sunk halfway down his shaft and wrapped a delicate hand around the base to squeeze as she swirled her tongue and drove him crazy. Sam reached under the table and tangled his fingers in her soft hair, rocking his hips up minutely and biting the wrist of his other hand to keep from making noises. Amelia had a wicked, wicked mouth. She was such a trouble maker, and she and Jess only egged each other on worse.

The wet heat of her mouth slid over Sam’s cock as she pumped the shaft and rubbed her tongue with a firm rhythm and Sam never stood a chance. Knees knocking up against the table, he came with a groan stifled in the crook of his arm and panted weakly as Amelia backed up, popping up at the other side of the table with a wide grin as she licked her lips.

Sam tucked himself back in. Glanced at his books. Yeah, he wasn’t getting any more studying done tonight. Gathering everything up to stuff back in his bag, he stood and rounded the table.

“I think Dean’s got an overnight shift, if you want to come over to my place?”

Jess piped up, “Ooh, can we get pizza?”

“Yeah, pizza,” Amelia nodded, “You gonna treat us Sam? Like the gentleman you are. I don’t mind if dinner comes after putting out.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam picked up her bag for her as Jess finished tossing pencils in her pack. “You two are just using me for my apartment and free pizza.”

Jess shrugged, “Maybe. But we’re worth it, aren’t we?”

Worth a pizza, definitely. Worth getting in trouble, maybe. Sam was kind of starting to anticipate the danger of their risky behavior.


End file.
